1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch and, in particular, to a switch in which a contact can be opened and closed by a pressing working.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-208581 discloses a switch structure of the switch in which the contact can be opened and closed by the pressing working.
In the switch structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-208581, a movable terminal 37 is reciprocally moved in a vertical direction by working a button 14, and movable contacts 41 and 41 disposed in end portions of the movable terminal 37 is brought into contact with and separated from facing fixed contacts 45 and 45 respectively.
However, in the switch structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-208581, it is necessary that the movable terminal 37 be supported by a retention spring 46 and a return spring 47. Therefore, the number of components and assembly man-hour are increased to lead to cost increase. Additionally, because the movable terminal 37 follows the working of the button 14, a displacement speed of the movable terminal 37, that is, an opening and closing speed of the contact is substantially equal to a working speed of the button 14, and the contact cannot instantaneously be opened and closed. As a result, a contact having a large contact area is required to prevent contact wear in opening and closing the large-current contact, and disadvantageously the compact switch cannot be realized.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a compact switch in which a contact can instantaneously be opened and closed while the number of components and assembly man-hour are decreased.